Collecting poison
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: A challenge from icefiresky. Peter has his own brand of spider venom.
1. Chapter 1

There was no denying what was happening. At least not for him. He had done it so many times before. And now he was hiding from his home in order to do so. He felt dirty. Like a criminal.

But they couldn't know. They shouldn't know. Would they fear him? Would he be studied? Would he be locked up? Would he truly be the menace that Jameson claims he is?

Opening his mouth slowly, Peter places a small glass bottle to the roof of his mouth, just behind his teeth. He sighs in relief as the bottle fills with a clear, pale blue liquid. The liquid drips in as Peter feels his body relax.

Once the liquid stops dripping into the bottle, he pulls it out and stares. It's unearthy an inhuman. It glistens softly from the street stoplight. Regretting the little bottle, he pockets it, planning to dispose of the offending liquid in a fire.

It would be noticeable in the flame only for a minute. A dance of reds and greens clashing horribly with one another until the green died out trace of acidity in the air, being the only tale tell sign of what was burned.

But that would have to wait. Fury wanted to meet with the team. No doubt he'd need to release some tension afterward with his teammates always giving him stress. As if life wasn't complicated enought being a teenaged webslinging hero. He now had some less savory aspects of being gifted arachnid traits. His least favorite was the newest of his slew of powers.

It started showing up with Flash. A slightly bittersweet taste in his mouth. It took time to realize that there was a taste rather than his own disgust. He learned to live with it until his... Team showed up.

Each one strong, alone or together. And they were always quipping about Peter. His

inability to do something, his lack of training, falling behind in school, trying to balance a normal life, amongst other things. Then the bittersweet was almost constant. He was lucky to have his home as a safe haven.

That is, until the Tri-carrier was destroyed and they started living with him. The bittersweet taste was overwhelming. And he was having trouble keeping his spit in his mouth. If not for Harry, a "borrowing" of a private lab in Oscorp and his knowledge of science, he would have never learned to hold back the bittersweet. Granted it was uncomfortable. The pressure building on the roof of his mouth toward his brain made his Spidey sense more sensitive. The headaches were also rather unpleasant.

But his team was none the wiser. Besides, who would want to work with a person who could potentially kill you with a bite?

Peter shook his head as he donned his red and blue suit. Releasing a stream of web, he took off towards the Helicarrier.

**Challenge for icefiresky. Should I have a reveal or not? One shot or more?**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting was short to Peter's relief. Training held the usual jabs and jeers though. His mouth felt slightly swollen from the bittersweet liquid. He blamed Sam for the bulk of the bittersweet fluid. The incredible flying flashlight was extra irritating. Peter wanted nothing more than to release his build up.

To be able to just let go when he needed it.

"Peter, are you alright?" the resident fortune cookie Danny Rand asked. Peter turned toward the blond monk giving only the slightest of smiles.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," was all he said before continuing on. Danny stared at the team's leader with worry.

"He who never looks back, never finds the answer," Danny stated to Peter's retreating form. Peter hesitated for a brief instant, before moving toward the exit of the airborn Helicarrier. Danny didn't go after him. He was not gifted in flight as Sam was. Thus, he made his way back to the meeting room, hopefully to see Fury or Coulson and alert them of Peter's recent odd behavior.

"C'mon! If Web Head _didn't _want us to go through his pockets he wouldn't have left his jacket here!" Sam's voice spilled out into the hall. Danny walked in quietly, easily overlooked by the team as if he had never left, "Besides, it's not like he has his diary in here."

Sam shoved his hands through empty pockets trying to find something funny, like a wallet with an embarrassing photo he just couldn't get rid of for one reason or another. Instead, his fingers brushed against something cool. Something glass. An impish grin came to his face pulling out whatever Peter had in his coat pocket.

Confusion over took him as he looked at what he pulled out. Ava, Luke and Danny all looked at the object with equal confusion.

"What is that?" Luke questioned staring at the liquid lazily sloshing inside. Ava seemed to be trying to analyze the substance by just staring at it. Sam popped the bottle open and took a sniff.

"Nova!" Ava reprimanded.

"What? Not like Web Head is going to carry anything dangerous," Sam stated. To prove his point, he downed the liquid in no time at all. He watched Ava walk over and hit him in the chest. His body didn't react.

"Spit it out Nova! Who knows what you just drank!"

"Spidey knows," he laughed with a lazy grin. He stared into space relishing at the relaxing feeling of... Well nothing. His muscles were relaxed and he felt like he could just fall asleep standing up. It wasn't until he felt liquid come out of his mouth, that he noticed Danny hitting his stomach to regurgitate the fluid.

"What was that for?" Sam questioned. He felt a warm sensation where Danny had hit him but that was it.

"Taking in knowledge of another without cause is to lead to certain defeat."

"But it's Parker. We know he's not into hurting himself. Is he?"

The room fell silent with Sam's words. Spiderman... Peter wouldn't hurt himself would he? He wouldn't take drugs. Would he? Ice settled in the team sans Sam's stomach over the enigma of the liquid.

"I'll take a sample to fury," Ava stated. No one commented on the quiver of her voice. She punched a code into the computer in the room and a vial was released. She carefully grabbed the glass and began gathering the mystery liquid.

She silently prayed Parker had a good excuse for carrying this.

* * *

><p>Peter signed as he filled a small bottle with the swelling liquid. His eyes dropped with ecstasy as he closed the bottle. Half lidded brown eyes stared at the fire burning in a trash can near by. The tender of the flame had fallen asleep. Quietly, he crept over to the flame. He opened the bottle and poured the contents into the flame, alerting the red hues to a violent green. Another release. He stared at the flickering flame with a small hint of regret.<p>

He was forgetting something. He could feel it in his gut. Odd considering he hadn't listened to a gut feeling in a long time. He ignored it and began to head home.

Upon arriving to the vacant house he casually slipped through his bedroom window. It was nights like this he enjoyed his Aunt May's sporty habits. His light blared in his eyes unexpectedly flickering on. He squinted his eyes adjusting to the light.

"Spiderman."

Peter groaned.

"What do you want Coulson?"

"Spiderman. Nova is in the medical ward."

"What did bucket head do?" Peter questioned. Granted they didn't see eye to eye but they were still friends. Sort of.

"That's why I'm here."

"Come again."

"Nova ingested a foreign liquid unidentified by SHEILD, bottled in your coat pocket. Nova drank the contents."

Peter's blood turned to ice. His body felt heavy with regret. His jacket with his... Fluids were left on the Helicarrier. He felt cold rage settle in his stomach at Nova for going through his pockets. The familiar taste of bittersweet dripped onto his tongue.

"Is he alright?" Peter asked with an oddly hollow voice.

"He is currently numb. And perhaps a little excessively happy."

"Is he alright?"

"Peter. What were you carrying?"

Peter opened his mouth, a web of lies wove from his mouth.

"Oscorp. Harry was showing me a product he was concerned about. He didn't know what it was so he asked me to check it out, since I am better in Chemistry than he is. I hadn't gotten around to seeing what it was yet."

The two stared one another in the eyes. Coulson sighed in recognition of Peter's implications.

"You should have come to SHEILD. We would have been able to study it."

"Sorry for not trusting you," Peter snapped, "Because it's clear how much you trust me."

Coulson said nothing as he left Peter alone in his room. His eyes flickered to the camera he knew was in his room. He darted out of his room and grabbed Coulson's arm. Coulson turned. A lone brow arched but no other indicator of emotion. Peter held out a small bottle.

"This is the only other sample I have. If you can use this... Then please take it."

"SHIELD is already working on an antidote. But this should help. We will keep you up to date Spiderman."

With that, Coulson left Peter to stew in his guilt and fear.

**So, I was a little surprised with the review count. It was a lot higher than I expected. I appreciate all of the reviews, the interesting ideas, the follows and the favorites. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as I continue to make it up. **

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam clicked his tongue in the vacant room. The doctors had him hooked onto a few monitors but we're otherwise focused on a cure. That had been two hours ago and he was getting antsy.

He felt fine. His body was a little tender from where Ava and Danny had hit him but other than that he was fine! So he maybe shouldn't have had whatever was in Peter's pocket. Rocket had given him worse when he was full time working with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Peter's mystery drink reminded him more of a Zantarian drink. One that was not given to minors, not that Rocket cared, that was harvested from a large arachnid-cow like creature.

Actually, it tasted very similar to it to. It just lacked the burn of alcohol that accompanied the alien creature. Granted, the alcohol in space was a lot more common than the alcohol on Earth.

Sam's eyes narrowed as he threw his blankets off his body. His face locked in a serious expression. He learned that the only types of coincidences that existed in life were being placed in the same cell as someone you knew.

He licked his dry lips. Despite cleaning his mouth to study and protect Sam, he could still taste the bittersweet flavor of a nonalcoholic popular substitute for adult alien milk and medicine.

He never thought he would ever say, no less think those words in that order in his life. He groaned thinking of where Peter could have gotten it. For one, he knew SHEILD had never seen a spider-cow. They would have asked him about a type of alien. He knew that Rocket mentioned the creature had enzymes in it's venom sac that allowed it to create it's unique flavor. Enzymes not available in any animal on earth. Unless there was a mutation.

The enzyme itself had no compatibility with lizards or aquatic life forms. It required oxygen and didn't do terribly well in creatures that made their own scales. No, it worked better in insect like creatures, bugs and arachnids. But they were extremely small.

Mutation would have to effect a large population in order to get a decent sample... Or it was much bigger than a spider...

"Web-Head!"

Sam jumped out of the bed, pulling bits of technology off of him. It wasn't even ten seconds later that he was restrained by SHEILD agents and knocked out. He was going to kill Peter.

* * *

><p>Peter sat watching mind numbing television. He needed to get his mind off his potentially dying teammate. All he could think about was Sam's pale face lying helplessly in a hospital bed. He groaned helplessly. SHEILD would be able to figure it out. They were filled with scientists. Still. He had to see him.<p>

He groaned as he left his house and made his way toward the sky scrapers of New York to reach the Helicarrier.

* * *

><p>Phil Coulson was one of the best agents SHEILD has ever had. He could tell when someone was lying. Peter was one of the more obvious liars. He went either extremely evasive and comical, or he would become uncharacteristically cold. He was intolerable when he went cold.<p>

That was why Coulson had every site Peter was on in the past year, every purchase online or by card, every viable camera footage of him or Spiderman being filtered through SHEILD's data base.

"Sir. The bottle Nova drank from has been found."

"Yes?"

"It's part of a set of eight. They are just regular glass bottles. There is nothing else listed."

"What site did he make the purchase?"

"Amazon sir."

"Find the address of the shipping locations and the factory. Agents Juarez and Cleets, you will be investigating. Find everything you can about them."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Dammit."<p>

Spiderman stood next to Sam who lie on the hospital bed, not moving anything but his chest. He lipped his mask off his face and stared down at his teammate.

"Why did you have to go through my pockets Buckethead? Why did you drink it?"

"And what exactly _is_ it?" A new voice asked. Peter jumped. Turning his head he saw Powerman in the doorway.

"Don't worry. It's just me."

Peter still remained tense, staring into the black visor of his teammate.

"We're lucky."

"Excuse me?"

"Sam's body is flushing the toxin out of his body naturally. He should be fine in a day or two."

Peter's body relaxed in relief. He wasn't a killer. Sam was going to live.

"Still some nasty venom though."

Powerman didn't have time to react as he was pinned rather harshly to the wall. Peter's eyes were wide and frenzied, a foreign mix of fear and rage burned feverishly in his eyes.

"How?" Peter hissed. Luke grunted at the pressure from the smaller male.

"I didn't. You just confirmed."

"What?" Peter whispered loosening his hold on the team's strongman. A smirk graced Powerman's face.

"I may not be as smart as Ava or Danny, but I do know a few things about animals and my friends. There is no way you would be out buying drugs. You save money to help your Aunt May pay the bills. And, no offense, I can't imagine you in a lab all day making drugs. Add that to you not being on medication means that this is something you have during your free time."

"You went through my file didn't you?"

Powerman had the decency to blush a little at that comment.

"It's not like you tell us these things."

"Not much to say when you have documents on my entire life," Peter spat bitterly releasing Powerman. Powerman removed his shades, looking Peter directly in his eyes. His hand rested on Peter's shoulder, holding him in place.

"Look. I'm not saying that it was... Right to go through your life. From what I read, you didn't get much of a choice. And you still have family to protect."

"So do you."

"It's not the same. My parents know and accept what I do. They work with me. You are working hard to protect your Aunt and she has no idea."

"I'm not telling her."

"I'm not saying to. I'm saying that you have me."

"What?"

"If you need anything. Let me know. You obviously don't want Fury to know. And I can respect that. You already have most of your life documented here. What's a few things they dont know about?"

"Thanks Luke. Now not to be a Debbie Downer, but I'm pretty sure we are in one of the most paranoid agencies facilities and just admitted to my... Little problem."

"Yeah. I may or may not be responsible for some "damage" to the cameras in the hospital ward," he admitted sheepishly.

"What did you do?"

"Well... I couldn't exactly let my anger out on Sam for eating the last blue razzberry Popsicle so I may have been... A bit more creative with my anger outfit."

"You destroyed SHEILD's cameras for a blue razzberry Popsicle?"

"Yeah. Probably done more damage for a klondike bar."

**Yeah... Sam knows. Peter doesn't know Sam knows. Luke knows. Peter knows Luke knows. Luke doesn't know Sam knows. Danny doesn't know. Ava doesn't know. Coulson doesn't know. SHEILD doesn't know. And nobody should mess with the blue razz berry Popsicles in the freezer. **

**O.o**

**Obviously I have no idea where I'm going with this. Sort of... See you all next time! **

**Please leave a review stating all questions, comments, concerns or what you had for dinner last night. Review!**

**Bonus: Should I have an avenger make an appearance?**


	4. Chapter 4

"So how does this work exactly?" Luke asked. Both young heroes were in a small diner near the edge of New York City. They sat in a worn leather booth in the far corner enjoying some fresh apple pie.

"Well, you know how stressful it is being a hero, along with all the danger?"

"And your sixth sense?"

"Yeah. Well, most people have a natural fight or flight Instinct. But I have a poison fight or poison flee instinct. When I feel, stressed, my body creates a... toxin to neutralize the threat. At least, I think that's what it does."

"Okay. So you make a great knockout juice. My question is how do you deal with it."

Peter grimaced as he pulled out a little bottle. He didn't have a lot of build up, but he did have enough to show an example.

"Well, I first open my mouth. Then I place the bottle behind my front teeth," Peter began showing the inside of his mouth. Luke's eyes widened seeing two small protrusions on the roof of his mouth. The didn't look as hard as teeth but they weren't just a bit of skin either. They looked like they were made from some sort of cartilidge. He watched Peter place the bottle over the two protrusions. He watched in fascination and horror as he watched them twitch. They latched onto the bottle, most likely securing it if Peter let go. They were probably strong enough to hook into someone's skin.

After they secured themselves, liquid began to steadily pour out to fill the bottle a third of the way. There were no little drops of excess. The fangs released the bottle as Peter pulled it from his mouth.

"And that's it," Peter said with a relaxed smile Luke had never seen. Luke gave a shaky smile pushing away his pie. He didn't think he'd be able to stomach it now. He sipped his Ginger Ale to help calm his queasy stomach. Peter didn't look too bad. He slipped the bottle in his pocket and began attacking his pie with gusto.

"Are you always this hungry after?" Luke asked.

" Well... Yeah. Spider's bite to hunt so they can eat. So I'm always a little hungry afterward."

"A little?" Luke questioned giving Peter his own neglected piece. Peter shrugged his shoulders as he finished his piece and began on Luke's.

"What do you expect? Haven't had a chance to eat since lunch and I've already filled two bottles since then."

"Is that normal?"

"More or less. I can go up to three when someone is trying to take over the city."

"And six hours ago? Man. Your metabolism is faster than a normal person right?"

"Uh huh. The other thing is just a bonus."

"Okay. You know what, why don't you have dinner with me and my parents?"

"What?"

"C'mon. I _lived _with you and your Aunt May for weeks. What's one dinner with my family?"

"Luke. Thanks for the offer but... You just got them back. You should spend time with them. You don't need me there. Besides, they just know me as Webhead. Not Peter Parker."

"Don't worry. My mom and dad want to meet some of my friends from school. And what do you know? We go to the same school!"

"You're going to make me go aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Kicking and screaming?"

"Only if you want to end up on YouTube."

Peter stares at Luke for a moment, bewildered.

"How does the team not see what a manipulator you are?"

"We usually agree. Or make a compromise. No need to manipulate."

"Fine... Psyche!" Peter yelled childishly running out of the diner. Luke blinked his eyes in confusion about to take off after Peter when-

"Here's your bill hon."

"PETER!"

* * *

><p>Spiderman laughed as he swang through the city feeling more relaxed than he ever had before he became Spiderman. He released a childish laugh as he swans past Stark's lab.<p>

For a day that had a teammate get poisoned, it was going surprisingly well.

And it continued. For the rest of the weekend he just had a good feeling. His bittersweet fluid wasn't building up in his mouth. Aunt May was out having fun. Sam was scheduled to be released according to Luke. Ava and Danny were off doing whatever Ava's and Danny's do. Study and meditate probably.

Though the missing medicine in his cabinet was a bit strange, Peter shrugged it off. What did he know about what was all used?

All in all, it was a fantastic weekend.

And then the ninjas attacked.

Okay, not ninjas, but Danny and Ava might as well have been. His arms were restrained by Ava while Danny restrained his legs.

"What the-?! Danny?! Ava?!" Peter squeaked. The roof of his mouth twinged. Uh oh.

"Peter," Danny spoke in an eerily calm voice. It was only a touch different fom his usual voice that sent chills down a person' spine.

"What's going on?" Peter questioned as he was tied down to his bed.

"An intervention Web Head," Ava spat with anger.

"An intervention?! For what?!"

"There is no need to lose your temper. We are only here to help."

"Help with what?!"

"Peter," Ava tried a little more gently, "I'm sure you've noticed that your medicine counter looks a bit empty. That's not from day to day use."

"Okay?"

"We've been taking it so you don't harm yourself."

"Harm myself?!" What are you talking about?!"

"Peter, we know your addiction. We know you've been ingesting counter medication."

**MUAHAHAHA! Please do review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Peter stared at the brainiac and the fortune cookie in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" he squeaked. Oh, way to sound manly!

"It is nothing to be ashamed of Peter. We all fall through hard times," Danny sympathetically stated.

"Nothing to be ashamed of? Danny! He is taking drugs. This could kill him!" Ava yelled.

How was it that in a blink of an eye they could forget that they had effectively tied up their leader to his own bed.

"Anger does not solve problems."

"Well he shouldn't be doing drugs. And I'm angry that he is!"

"We must understand where he is coming from. He is a troubled soul."

"He is Peter fucking Parker! He is goddamn Spiderman! He has been through worse!"

* * *

><p>"Agent Coulson. We found something you may want to see."<p>

"Bring it in."

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Sam rejoiced as he was released from the medical ward. He felt refreshed and wired. He felt like he could fly around the world with no problems. But he had something he needed to do first. He made his way to his room quickly. Slipping inside he glanced over the souvenirs he had collected over the years. Toys, weapons, rocks, a stick... A ha! There was his helmet.<p>

He just needed to fly over to Peter's house and... Ask him a few questions.

Such as... What was he doing hiding such a useful talent? Granted, he would make a few jokes about him slobbering over everything but there was great potential to this gift. Yes gift. Aliens would love to get ahold of a nonalcoholic painkiller.

Actually, so would most of the world. He'd have to keep that from Deadpool. Lord only knows that he finds he the oddest things. And an all natural miracle nonalcoholic pain killer was a very sought after oddity.

He wondered for a moment if he could get some and send it to the other guardians. Who knows? Maybe Peter's gift would make Groot grow more. Heh heh. Miracle grow Spider venom.

With these thoughts in mind, he slipped the helmet over his head. Turning Sam Alexander into Nova. He zipped out of the room only to crash into Powerman.

"Whoa. Slow down. You just got out of the medical ward. We don't want to see your mug in there again," Powerman smirked. Nova smiled back.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, you seen Web head around?"

Powerman tensed slightly.

"I can't say that I have," he responded with forced attempt at calmness. Nova stared at the obviously uncomfortable Powerman. World's worst liar.

"Really?"

"Yeah. What do you need him for?"

Nova blinked behind his helmet.

"Homework."

"Homework?"

"Homework. I want to compare answers."

"... Why not go to Ava?"

"She'll know. She's always guarding her paper like its her precious or something."

Both boys had an odd image of Ava in a dank underground cave hunched over her papers in the middle of a lake. She was muttering my precious over and over again.

"And Danny?"

"He's not much better. And he doesnt know the material as well. How else am I supposed to get an A?"

"Actually study?"

* * *

><p>"NO! PETER NEEDS UNDERSTANDING!"<p>

Peter watched the insane verbal tennis match as both young heroes had forgotten he was their hostage.

"I'm not saying he doesn't. But I think a little angry persuasion is the way to go."

And had somehow switched calm Danny into overly aggressive Danny. That left indepently strong Ava as the calm voice of reason. He felt like was part of a bad sitcom. He had to say something.

"Not to interrupt the lovers' spat but can someone please explain what's going on?"

Both teens stared at Peter with embarrassed bewilderment.

"We are not lovers!" Ava spat.

"We are merely concerned friends," Danny stated calmly. Peter swore that Danny was bipolar with his quick change in attitude. Ava sighed before taking control.

"We're here to help Peter. Not Fury, not SHEILD, no therapists," she cringed at the last one, "Just us."

The roof of Peter's mouth throbbed. It was bad enough he was accused of something he didn't do, and that he was restrained in his own home, by his teammates. But add the bonus of his poteintially potent Spider Bite swelling with fluid? This was not going to end well if he didn't escape soon. He was already reliving the familiar bittersweet taste of his body's defense.

"I don't need any help," Peter stated in an icy tone. Somewhere in his mind, he pondered if ingesting his own Spider fluids he would act more apathetic. So far it appears when irritated and when he tastes it he isn't the most agreeable. Huh. He wondered if Luke would be willing to help him test it.

"One must relinquish their pride in order to find peace."

"What pride?"

"Danny's right Peter. Let us help you. Or we won't have a choice but to send you to Fury."

"What are you talking about?" Peter rephrased.

"Your drug problem Peter. We know about it."

"Hm?"

He didn't bother to open his mouth. More so he couldn't afford to open it. He really needed to relieve himself of his poison.

"And we are here to help you."

"We are going to help get you off of over the counter pain killers."

"Through patience and meditation."

"What? No. Through psychological analysis and corrective behavior."

Peter closed his eyes ignoring another fight between the two. He focused on holding back the bittersweet taste. He didn't want to drink it if he could avoid it. He did once and felt queasy for hours.

Small beads of cold sweat perspired on his forehead as he fought his body's new natural reaction. God where was Luke when you needed him?

He was drawn from his thoughts as he heard his front door open. Ava and Danny went silent. Both gave him a look before reluctantly untying him. Peter stared bewilderedly at them.

"Was there any point in tying me up?" He whisper yelled suppressing his bite.

"We thought we had more time."

"We won't tell your Aunt."

"But we will talk about this later Parker."

With that, both teens jumped out his window. Seeing their silhouettes vanish, he quickly scrounged around for a bottle. Successfully finding one, he placed it on the roof of his mouth, to empty himself before his Aunt May got to his room. He didn't notice she hadn't called up. Nor was there any footfall.

"Hello Web head."

Peter's eyes bugged as he released a bottles worth, half in the bottle, half on his floor. He whipped his head around to see Nova floating calmly in his room.

**I... I have nothing to say.**

**Except maybe, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Of all the heroes in all the universe, he had to get Nova. And not a smirking one either. A frowny face Nova. Peter swore that those were his two facial expressions. At least that he saw.

"Bucket head? What are you doing in my bedroom?" Peter questioned feeling somewhat violated. Granted, two of his teammates did just tie him down, another threatened to kidnap him and the last one had magically flown into his room. Actually, just this weekend in general made him feel violated.

Like he was in some bizarre television show.

**"Hey! Leave the fourth wall jokes to me!"**

**"Ugh... Go away Deadpool. How did you get in my mindscape anyway?"**

**"Well duh! The author wrote me in here of course!"**

**"Author? You know what? Just go away."**

**"Make me!"**

**Spontaneous appearance of cattle stampede drive Deadpool away. Spiderman looks confused as Deadpool screams.**

At least Peter knew Sam was in his room. If this was going to be another session of interrogation Danny and Ava style about apparent drug use he was leaving.

"Oh you know. Wanted to know if you wanted to hang out... Maybe see my old team..."

Now Peter was confused. The Guardians of the Galaxy's trigger happy fuzzy wuzzy came to mind attacking him in his own back yard. Not really what he thought Sam would talk about.

"Why?"

"Oh you know... You're a science geek, Rocket loves showing off his toys... You seem to get along with Groot."

Nova was rambling. His hand scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Peter narrowed his eyes.

"That's nice and all but why?"

"C'mon Webs. It'll be fun! Explosions, sparring, technology, venom swap-"

"Venom swap?" Peter asked breathlessly worried. Nova didn't seem worried.

"Yeah. Thought it would be good to compare to alien venom. Wasn't too bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your venom. Duh."

"How?" Peter growled. Nova shrugged his shoulders.

"Wasn't hard to figure out. Reminded me of when I had a drink with Rocket about two years ago. It was like what I drank. Just with more alcohol." Sam grinned thinking back to that day. It was fun. Not the hangover so much but it was fun. And Peter's didn't give him a hangover, just over concerned doctors.

"Excuse me?"

"Point being, I have drunken alien spider cow venom before and what I drink tasted like it came from an alien spider cow... Minus the alcohol."

"Alcoholic Alien Spider Cows?"

"Yeah, not the nicest creatures. Though I know they aren't allowed near Earth with their diet. So that left a genetically altered cow or spider. And since most cows don't even have the right genetic combination, that leaves spiders. And there would be a lot of them to get a sample or it would be a really big spider. And the biggest spider I know is you."

"I don't know if I should be impressed you have a plausible answer... Or horrified that there are alien spider cows and you compared me to them."

"Hey! I am smart enough to figure things out. And it's not just plausible. I know it's true."

"Sure Buckethead."

"One you already admitted it. I'm not going to forget that. And I may have taken a peek at Powerman's diary."

"Powerman has a diary?" Peter asked while he was imaging the big buff hero holding a pink glittery book with a heart lock and egotistically pictures of himself haphazardly plastered everywhere.

"Yeah. But that's not the point. You have something really valuable."

"How is my... Thing valuable?"

"Are you kidding? A numbing agent without the alcohol would be worth a lot. Actually, we may just want to keep it quiet. I'd rather not have to save your sorry behind from bounty hunters."

"Bounty Hunters."

"Yep. Not to mention if the Collector was interested in you... Uh boy. I don't think we'd be able to stop him if he really wanted you."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Your safety. Try and keep up Webs. I don't think Fury would be too keen letting you out in the field though."

Peter narrowed his eyes.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"So another tick on the list of things Fury doesn't know list and we're good."

"Wait a minute, you have a list?"

"Oh yeah. Why do you think I kept disabling the security feed in your house when we lived here?"

"I thought that was to hide you and Aunt May doing yoga."

"Well... that's part of it. On the other hand, I had my privacy with the Guardians. We knew a lot about one another but that was either accidents or intentional. That's beside the point."

"And yet your fine looking over my files?"

"Just using what was given to me Webs. I'd like to know what I'm getting into before I work with a guy."

"And you didn't when we went to the island?"

"That was one time. And I was freezing. I blame the mind numbing cold."

"Okay... So you aren't going to say anything?" Peter questioned.

"Nope. I'd rather have an ace up my sleeve next time we fight a baddie."

"I am not using this against people."

"Course not. I meant for you after you get your butt handed to you."

"No thanks. I'd rather not get sick."

Nova blinked in confusion for a moment before sucking air between his teeth making a hissing noise.

"Right. You made it."

"What about me making it?"

"You need a lot more to go numb. Your body has a natural immunity to it. Extremely small amounts make you feel queasy. Larger makes you numb."

"How would you even know this?"

"Rocket. He explained how it worked with alien arachnid cows so yeah. Granted I thought the queasiness was from the alcohol but you proved me wrong. Thanks Web head."

"Your... Welcome?"

"Alright. Enough of this sap. Got any more?"

Peter's face flushed slightly. He did have build up from Danny and Ava's interrogation. And he had already shown Powerman exactly how it worked. But there was a different relationship between him and Nova. Powerman was almost like a big brother. Always watching your back and very accepting. Nova was more like, that kid your parents always had you on a playdate with and could never really get along with despite being close.

Though, was sharing how this worked well, intimate? It sort of felt like it in his bedroom. He kind of felt better about it in the dinner. It felt like more of a regular occurrence. Now it just felt weird. But if it helped keep Nova quiet...

He grabbed a small bottle similar to the one Nova drank from.

"One time. I stick this bottle behind my teeth..."

**And that is Nova and Peter's time in his bedroom. Yeah. Okay. Please do review.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Parker luck was a mysterious thing. Something presumably bad would happen and ultimately turn out for the better. At this moment, Peter had no idea how his luck was going to turn around.

It started with Sam ingesting the vial's contents from his pocket, Powerman discovering what it is, being accused of being addicted to over the counter medication and Sam breaking in saying he was somehow related to some space alien cow. He didn't know how much farther it would be before his luck would turn around.

This was not that moment.

At this moment he was lip locked with one of the scariest women he had ever met. Squirrel Girl.

Out of every hero in the world, he had to be the one to kiss her. Granted, it was better than kissing Wolverine or The Thing... Or God forbid Goblin or Venom. He shuddered as he envisioned himself being chased by some very angry and very dangerous people.

Flipping back to reality he quickly pushed away from hazel flavored lips. Squirrel Girl blinked in confusion. He prepared for a fight when she asked, "What happened to the bottom of your mask? And why do you taste like you put turmeric in tea?"

"Excuse me?" He squeaked. While the first question was valid with the bottom half of his mask ripped to ribbons after an interesting run in with Sabertooth who was hunting Wolverine who was looking for a mutant who was going to Stark towers for an interview.

"Really bitter. I would have thought you would have been sweeter."

"At least I'm not the one who tastes like nuts!"

"You have a problem with nuts?! At least I taste good!"

"Are you insane?!" Spiderman yelled referring to how she described herself. It sounded just plain dirty. Something more along the lines of what Deadpool would say. She narrowed her eyes at his words. A dangerous spark appeared in her eyes as she smirked devilishly.

That only led to him being pounced on and pulled into an interesting... Face battle. Tongue and teeth clashed as hormones seemed to take over. There were cat calls and hoots. People cheering and photos snapping. Some people were yelling gross and leaving as soon as they could. At least one kid was recording this for the Internet. A minute passed, give or take a few seconds when he was pulled back. He stumbled a few steps, White Tiger's hand possessively on his shoulder. Her eyes narrowed.

Squirrel Girl looked at him one last time with a grin.

"You know, you really are an acquired taste."

"What's that supposed to mean?" White Tiger hissed. Squirrel Girl stared at the two of them before covering her mouth."

"Oh my gosh! You two are a thing!" she slurred ever so slightly.

"Say what?!" White Tiger squeaked. Squirrel Girl ran over grabbing White Tiger's hands. Her grip not quite as strong as it could have been despite obvious attempts at a firm grasp.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. I'll leave you and your beau alone."

"What are you talking about? And why were you kissing him?"

"Well, he said it was bad that I tasted like nuts. So I was trying to show him it was a good thing. Though the tea turmeric combination isn't bad either. Fits the whole weird boy in spandex with webs slinging everywhere."

With that she disappeared towards Central Park. Given the screaming in the distance, she had just run into Deadpool. Poor bastard.

Though not as poor as Spiderman as he was being led away by an angry White Tiger. He could feel his little fangs (as Luke and Sam liked to call them) swell with venom. Why did he have to have such rotten luck?

His thoughts kept him distracted as he was led away by White Tiger under the cat calls from the crowd and Jamison's big mouthed ranting from the jumbotron above. When he had finally brought himself back to reality, he was in an alley being yelled at by his female teammate. He really hated his luck.

"Are you even listening to me?!" White Tiger growled. Spiderman threw his hands in the air defensively keeping them between him and the vicious White Tiger in front of him.

"I am! Look it's not like I wanted to kiss her! It was an accident."

"Accident doesn't look like you eating her face," she hissed. She looked back at the end of the alley. No one was looking and SHIELD had already roped off the area. She tore her mask off to look Spiderman in the eye (lens). Grudgingly he removed his torn mask. He was going to have to sew it back together before Tony saw it. That man was rather insistent that his team where something other than spandex. And he seemed to be the guinea pig. Powerman was already indestructible. Iron Fist was in top form and had wicked skills. Nova was protected by alien mumbo jumbo. And White Tiger was a fierce no nonsense girl who just didn't seem to get along with him outside a professional level.

"Not my fault. She was the one who jumped me!"

"Ugh. Why would she even want to kiss you?"

"Hey! Who wouldn't want to kiss this?" he asked gesturing to his well trimmed body from his time fighting and swinging across the sky.

"Who would want to kiss your geeky self?" she shot back. Peter's face flushed slightly, now wishing he had kept his ruined mask on to hide some of his embarrassment.

"Hey! I'll have you know smart is the new sexy."

"Oh really? Then why does Danny get more dates than you?"

"Mysterious is always in style," Spiderman shrugged, "And that's why I'm so popular."

"You? Popular? Get over it Web head. And the only thing mysterious about you is where you picked up your habit."

"My what?"

"Your addiction. Though you have mellowed a bit."

"You aren't still on that are you?"

"It's a danger not only to the team but to yourself. And I'm not going to standby while you poison yourself."

"I am not poisoning myself," he snapped. He wasn't poisoning anybody. Maybe drug them but not poison them, thinking back to Nova and the session with Squirrel Girl. She was acting a bit drunk, similar to how Powerman described Nova when he had a full shot's worth of the stuff.

"The way you've been acting and the missing medicine say otherwise."

Spiderman groaned.

"I'm not doing drugs. The medicine was expired so we tossed it out. It wasn't worth getting more sick on expired medicine."

"Oh yeah? Then what was the thing Sam drank?" she questioned.

"Nothing important."

"Spidey!"

"No-"

"Calm-"

"I'm leaving-"

"-down!"

It was at that time White Tiger tripped on a bottle. She flew forward landing on Spiderman. There lips locked, both mouths open as they were unprepared. White Tiger's tongue slipped into his mouth, scrapping the sensitive protrusions on the roof of his mouth. He shuddered as he held back his unwelcome fluid. White Tiger grabbed his shoulders. Her eyes fighting between wide and narrowed, both studying and surprised.

"What was that?"

Peter looked away for a moment. First Powerman, then Nova, and now it looked like White Tiger. He was a terrible liar anyway.

"What was what?"

That did not stop him from trying. White Tiger's eyes finally settled on narrowed. In a flash she forced her pointer and middle finger in his mouth pushing on the roof of his mouth. He could feel the strain build in his mouth.

"That."

Everything after that happened to fast. His protrusions latched into her skin, piercing both fingers. She yelped as Spiderman both relaxed and freaked out. His body accepting the release normally, freaking out because it had entered White Tiger. It didn't last long. When he finished only a moment later, he released and she yanked her fingers out. An odd tingly numbness began to spread from her hand, up her arms into the rest of her body.

"What was that?" she questioned. She felt... off. Not bad just a little off. It was like she was floating. Was this what floating felt like? It was wonderful. No wonder Nova liked it so much.

"Don't freak out," Spiderman said quietly. SHIELD agents passed the alley unaware. Newbies from the sound of it. The clean up crew must have arrived. She felt her vision change causing her to panic for a moment. It was only when she looked back at Spiderman did she realize she even looked away, and that he had put both their masks on for them. Huh. Why didn't she feel that?

"Let's get you to a safe place. I'll explain once we get there."

White Tiger didn't say anything as he grabbed her and began their swinging through the sky. She couldn't help but notice she didn't feel the hairy drops, nor the warm arms that she knew were encircled around her body. She was kind of surprised that she missed that feeling. But she wasn't too focused on that. She watched the way they traveled and enjoyed taking in the view that must have been seen hundreds of times by birds, heroes, villains and fliers in general. It was something she never thought she would ever get tired of.

So while her tongue burned with questions, she remained silent, drinking in the journey as she awaited answers at their destination.

**Um... As you can tell I am trying to get into the romance part of the challenge and failing in the most interesting of manners. Oh well. Romance was never my forte anyway.**

**Please review. It sparks my inspiration and fuels the plot bunnies.**


End file.
